


Lust and Fluff

by DesuVult123, rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Breeding, Collars, F/M, Faunus AU, Faunus harem, Femdom, Human Jaune, Love, Maledome, Multi, Smut, Training, Tsundere dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Jaune was having an odd day. One second he was with his family, the next second he was fighting back White Fang, the next second he was waking up on a Bullhead bound to the faunus kingdoms with an enigmatic headmaster who offered him a deal. Come to Beacon. Be a hunter. And if you do Ozpin guarantees Jaune his very own fluffy faunus Harem. Jaune agreas and the story of a man going from simple faunus breeding tool to a true harem master begins. Co authored by rwbysmut 4life.





	1. Chapter 1

Ozpin was _not_ a perfect man,  by any account, he made mistakes like every other man and-

"Um... _Sir_? Where am I?" The confused voice of a blonde human boy with blue eyes and blonde hair said as Ozpin sighed. Oh! You might want to add kidnapping and trafficking to that list of mistakes. Just for good measure...

"You are on a bullhead Mister Arc." The tall cat faunus said with a slight grimace.

Glynda was going to _kill_ him, repeatedly with and a blunt object. Then resurrect him scold him for being so foolish jeopardizing national security only to kill him again and burn his coffee in front of his dying body. Ozpin had _one_ job! _ONE!_ Go to Mantle, talk to the _human_  royal family. Try to open up a trade with the elusive human _subtype,_ and then! Go home back to Beacon with a new level of goodwill and trust with a species that was down to its final members and of vital use to the faunus! He was _not!_ Supposed to go the Mantle, watch a White Fang attack take place, and then take the knocked out body of the youngest and only male heir, of the human royal family to a medical bullhead only for that bullhead to _not!_

Go back to Mantle for treatment but go to the faunus kingdoms with the knocked out human in tow...

"In a bullhead? How did I get here?" The male human  Jaune? Was that his name? Asked as Ozpin sighed already feeling the headache coming on.  

"You were attacked Mister Arc."

"AH! The attack! What happened!? Is my mom ok? My dad? Mis sisters!?"

"They are all fine Mister Arc, trust me on this."

"Thank the moon," Jaune said sighing as the boy let a large smile split his face. Before it turned into a frown as he started to put two and two together.

"Um, Ozpin?"

"Yes, that is me Jaune." The faunus said grimacing as-

"Where am I?"

Ah, there it was! The million lien question! Where was Jaune? Well to be fair saying that he was more or less kidnapped and taken from his home against his well was less... of a strong answer so Ozpin had to improvise.

"Well Mister Arc, what would you say if I had  an offer to you?"

Ozpin began already back to doing what he did _best_ , manipulating children to act against their best interests.

"An offer? Sir what kind of offer? And where are we?" Jaune asked the boy finally coming to the realization that being somewhere he did not know, on a transport bound for somewhere... was not a good idea.

"You are on a bullhead like I said."

"I know that but where are we going?" Jaune asked his eyes beginning to narrow as Ozpin sighed. He was already an international criminal he might as well get something out of this right?

"Well Mister Arc, what would you say if I were to offer you the chance to be a huntsman?" Ozpin said praying to the gods not that they cared that this would all work out and-

"What?! You can make me a huntsman?!"

Thank the light for human gullibility.

"Yes, Jaune I can do just that."

"But how!? I'm not even a citizen of your country?"

"Semantics Mister Arc, I can make you a hunter as soon as you say yes."

"But, I was going to be a hunter in my country, why would I do it in your's instead?" A good question but one that Ozpin was not above manipulating himself out of.

"Well you could be a hunter in Mantle, you could! But would you really be accepted?" Ozpin asked already playing his angle.

"Accepted? What do you mean?"

"Jaune, come on. I'll be blunt with you. You are quite talented, one of the best huntsman in training human or faunus that I have ever seen."

"Thanks! I try." Jaune said a small smile on his face as-

"You are like a burning pyre. A flame in the dark."

"Thank you-

"And your sisters are like suns to your pyre. Jaune you might be good, you might be great! But the sheer increase in the talent gap between you and your sisters is too much. You need to go to a place where the competition is less thick to truly shine."

"You don't think I'm as good as my sisters?"

"Not at all. I think you can be just as good but! If you are in a place where _everyone_ is a sun then-

"Then _no one_ gets to shine."

"Exactly. Now! If you will follow me to my academy Beacon I will ensure that your talents are truly appreciated."

"Truly appreciated? Sir you mean go to a place where there is not a much competition?"

"Yes, exactly. You can go to Beacon, and truly stand out! Not only in terms of skill but in social status, humans are quite rare in the kingdoms and well... you are a healthy young man. I'm sure you have done research of faunus heat cycles am I wrong?" Ozpin asked smirking as Jaunes face blushed a bright red.

"Is... is that true? Do faunus women-

"They find you _irresistible._ The men are much the same when I saw some of the women at your ball? I could barely keep myself constrained.  If you catch my drift." Ozpin said winking at Jaune hoping for some male camaraderie and getting it as Jaune nodded.

"So you think I'll find a girlfriend?"

"I think you would have to stay in your room, near twenty-four hours a day or have the moral will of all men to just keep it to _one._ Jaune I would not be surprised if you were able to attract a multitude of young women into your... _service?"_ Ozpin asked playing for emotions and getting a reward as Jaune smiled so bright it looked like a damn Christmas tree.

"I get a _harem,_ is what you are trying to say."

"Yes, it is."

" _I'm in."_

"That easy?" The elder faunus asked blinking in confusion at just how simple that was. He half expected to have to knock him out intentionally and  _drag_ him back to Beacon himself. 

"So you are _willingly_  coming to my school to enroll as a hunter?"

"I'm here for the harem, the fame is secondary."

"I like that spirit Mister Arc, let's see about your paperwork now shall we?"

* * *

 

_"Please watch your step."_ The mechanical voice spooled as Jaune sighed. He had just run away from his home the only home he had ever known and gone to Vale a faunus kingdom as what might be the only free human and was about to do something even worse! Talk to a faunus! An alpha wolf? By the looks at it who had just been blown up by her own fault and spent the better part of the last five minutes getting berated by what looked like a purebred snow leopard? If he guessed with a look that could freeze the sun, who harrumphed loudly her tail swishing before leaving the faunus with silver eyes alone as Jaune gulped.

_"Remember Jaune the harem. You came here for the harem. Wolf girl is just the first member now come on! You got this!"_

"Hey there you need a hand?" Jaune asked holding out his hand to the girl with the absolutely adorable! Pair of wolf ears, that was a dark black red color that shook.

"Yeah, thanks!" The girl said in a cute voice as Jaune saw a tail? Polking out the back of her red skirt. A short busty black thing, making Jaune remember that alpha faunus have two animal traits and not one.

"Sure no problem, names Jaune Arc! Short sweet rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it!" Jaune said as the girl with silver eye looked up to him as-

_Sniff! Sniff!_ The girl sniffed twice her adorable small nose twitching as-

_"Human!?"_ The girl suddenly shouted her face turning bright red as Jaune winced. One on hand it was nice not to be recognized for being an Arc. On the other hand, being a human in the faunus kingdom might be just as bad.

"Um yeah?" Jaune asked suddenly blushing as the faunus who despite the animal parts was still an adorable girl. With a slim body, nice waist ling, a slightly too short skirt, and a red corset that hide what to any other eye were developing B cups but! To Jaune's trained eye and years of research, were actually blossoming C's!

"You! You are a human!?"

"Um, the last time I checked? Is that a problem?"

"What? NO! Not at all! I'm not a racist! I have human friends!"

"Uh..."

"I! I mean! My dad's a human so I can't be racist!"

"That's _not_ how it works."

"I know can I shoot myself and start over please?" The faunus asked blushing brighter than the odd red cape that flew behind her head.  

"Thanks! I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose and I am very happy to meet you Jaune." The faunus girl now known as Ruby said as Jaune smiled as he held out his hand.

"Same here, nice to finally meet someone, new.'

"New? You don't get out much? Not that that's a  problem! I'm a big introvert myself! I hate people! I mean I hate crowds! Wow, I'm bad at people!"

"No you are fine, but that's ok. I'm not from around here really."

"I can see, you don't have a collar on! Are you... are you a _free_ human?"

_"The hell does that means?"_

"Um yes? I'm free? Does that matter-

Jaune froze as _soft?_ Something soft and wet slammed on his face as he blinked. One second he was helping Ruby up the next the girl was sealing their lips together in a vice! Jaune paused before year's of instincts took over. His hands gripping her soft waist as he grinned.

_"Harem started!"_ Jaune thought as Ruby began to girn her wasn't into him as they began to sloppy make in the middle of the day. Jaune was in heaven! Ruby was soft, so soft! Her ass had just the right amount of giving to it to make his hands dig. Into the soft mound of faunus ass, making Ruby? That was her name, right? Right, squeal affectionately into his mouth her adorable dog ears flapping affectionately in the wind as he fondled her soft plump ass.

That felt like a nice marshmallow and made him groan. Ruby's that was her name's tongue lashed out into his mouth. Jaune groaned as Ruby forced her tongue into his mouth, the adorable and thankfully aggressive faunus pushed him, forcing him up and taking him back. Making sure to keep her lips locked on Jaune before push dragging him behind a bush.

Jaune didn't have time to think the moment! Ruby got him behind the bush her kiss Beacom fierce forcing his head back as she ripped! Her mouth back as she broke their kiss with a sloppy _smack!_

Jaune gasped as Ruby jumped!? Switching her position as Jaune saw his face head first with Ruby's _soaked!_ White cotton Beowulf print panties making Jaune almost pass out as a loud virt! Was heard as Ruby undid his jeans, making the girls gasp! As his cock sprung out as-

"Thank you for the meal!" Ruby said before opening her mouth wide and _swallowing_ Jaune's cock. Jaune _groaned_ as his cock was engulfed with a hot wet slurp! Ruby took Jaune's monolithic cock to the hilt! Swallowing it in one long gulp! Jaune was in heaven, he was finally! Finally having a sexual encounter with a girl!

Jaune gasped as Ruby began to bob her head up and down his cock! Her mouth bobbing up and down with a practiced ease, her thing tongue tracing long lines across his cock!

Jaune gasped as Ruby's mouth inhaled his dick, his cock stretching out her mouth as it was plunged into her hot mouth tunnel. Her lips locking on his cock slurping it down, with a greedy passion!

Jaune moaned as he felt the need to reach out and taste! Ruby's soaked cunt. He wanted to plant his face between her sweet peach and devour her and-

"AH!" Jaune groaned as he came! His cock firing into Ruby' mouth as she milked him dry! Her mouth greedily swallowing his seed as Jaune gritted his teeth.

His hands gripping into the grass as Ruby slurped him! As he came, Jaune wanted to breathe but Ruby was having none of it! She kept sucking on his cock, ignoring his cries.

"Ruby! Wait I just- _AH!_ "

Jaune moaned as Ruby began bobbing on his cock with a vengeance! Her mouth inhaling his dick taking it to the back of her throat, inhaling his large human cock as she drank him _dry_.

Ruby _forced_ out six orgasms from Jaune. The human boy reduced to a writhing moaning mess, his eyes rolled to the top of his head as Ruby slurped him! Forcing orgasm after orgasm from the boy before finally! Freeing his painfully overstimulated cock from her hellish mouth! Making Jaune pray to his goddess before-

_"MPPHH!_ " Jaune screamed as Ruby sat her face on his mouth slamming her searing cunt onto his face!

_"That's it, take it human!"_ Ruby screamed as Jaune's tongue began darting into Ruby's untouched sex!   Ruby screamed! Jaune's tongue already an expert at cunt licking! Not that she would know, that is. Ruby was saving herself when she found her mate. Now that she had a human Jaune was as good as collared!

"Fuck _me!_ You are good!" Ruby screamed as Jaune's tone darted into her sex, spreading, and licking her inner walls. Making her squeal! She felt his  _rough_ calloused hands clamp down on her ass, making her yelp before grinning.

_"Bad boy!_ I'm going to punish you for that later on!" Ruby said already smirking her alpha instincts kicking in, her mate challenges her!? Her for dominance!? Well, that was not going to fly! Not today!

Ruby slammed her sex into Jaune's face her searing cunt overflowing with sex juice and covering up Jaune like he was being baptized in her juices.

_"Cumming!"_ Ruby yelled as her first ever orgasm hit. Her cunt spasming spraying Jaune with her love juice as he continued to devour her snatch!

His untrained but very eager! Tongue making her cry out as she rode his face! Ruby yelped and groaned as she fucked _her_ mate's face. Her cunt cumming time and time again on Jaune coating his face in her juices marking him for all others!

Ruby didn't have to be told what it meant to find a human but to find a free human with no collar?! She'd be a fool to let him go! And Summer wanted grandbabies!  Ruby rode his face coating in her juices time and time again. Making sure every other damn faunus would know that Jaune was not only a human but _her_ human! He belonged to _her_ and she would be damned if someone tried to steal him from her!

" _Cumming!_ " The wolf yelled spasming again as Jaune tongue pushed her over the edge for what might have been the twelfth time!? Ruby lost count her mind slipping as she felt her cunt quiver Jaune was her human she marked him and now he belonged to _her..._

* * *

 

"So! Do you like to do... _stuff?"_ Ruby asked blushing ear to ear as she contemplated swallowing the barrel of _Crescent Rose._

_"Bad! Bad! Bad Ruby! You do don't just jump humans! AH! What would mom say if she saw that!? She'd spank me so hard I could not walk for a week! And-_

"I like to fight?"

"Really!? I like to shoot things! Check out, my baby-

"A custom scythe with a built-in Sniper rifle. _Nice."_ Jaune said as Ruby unfolded the ten-foot abomination to the laws of physics and practicality. A large red scythe with a sniper built in for some reason or the other.

"How did you know?!"

"I'm from Mantle-

Ruby looked ready to drop dead, the color left her face as her jaw dropped.

"You... you are from _Mantle?!"_

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

Ruby screamed.

"I just assaulted an endangered species!"

"Whoa! Calm down! I liked it!"

"That doesn't matter! I just can't assault a human form Mantle!"

"First off I'm not just any human, I'm technically royalty-

"I molested human _royalty!?"_

"Yes? But I _liked_ it?"

"I'm _dead_ , less than five minutes in Beacon and I'm already dead! Great! Go me!"

"Ruby I _won't_ let my sisters kill you. I think we are friends."  Jaune said smiling calmly as Ruby panicked, her hands pulling up to her skirt as she pulled out a small red pamphlet?

"The hell is that?" Jaune thought as Ruby began rapidly thumbing through a pamphlet that while he missed the name he swore he read _to train your human._ Wrote on it as-

"Jaune!

"Yes?"

"I! I want to be yours!" Ruby said face burning bright as she half eyes the pamphlet halve nervously stared at Jaune. Her normal knees shaking and bending as she gulped.

"Jaune!"

"Yes?"

"I! I want you to be mine! And I want to be yours!"

"Ok? What does that mean?"

"I want to be your mistress! If you want me to..." Ruby said blushing brightly as-

"Mistress? Is that like a girlfriend?" Jaune asked as Ruby paused cocking her head before nodding it frantically.

"Yes! That is exactly what I would call it! We can be boyfriend and girlfriend!" Ruby said smiling ear to ear as Jaune nodded.

This was strange... Jaune came to the faunus kingdom to get a harem, to make his mark. He wanted a bevy of beautiful women at his beck and call and...

"She's _cute,_ " Jaune said as a warm feeling spread in his heart. Ruby was cute, her wolf ears were adorable, her breasts while still budding C cups are beyond appealing, soft and perky, her body was slim and curvy and her cunt was tasty! She was all in all perfect girlfriend material and honestly? If he had one good girlfriend why would he need a harem? She was more than enough, Ruby was all he needed.

"Sure I'd _love_ to," Jaune said kissing Ruby on the lips pressing his wide lips to Ruby's thin ones, making a soft gasp leave her mouth as she paused. Her silver eyes flashing wide with panic before a low moan left her lips. Her legs shaking as she leaned back into the kiss. Making sure to wrap her arms around Jaune's neck. The two shared a long kiss making both of them groaned into the other as Jaune gently picked Ruby off the ground. Lifting the smaller faunus in his arms before putting her down. THe girl smiling ear to ear her dog ears wagging her mouth giggling once as they _smiled._

 


	2. Dragon slay!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune get's to his fist night in Beacon! And a special dragon gives him a very warm welcome! All the while a certain cat faunus looks at her new mate being so caringly broken in by the dragon as Jaune's life becomes hot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND! WE! ARE! BACK! The Mad Lads back with more Lust and Fluff! FEEL THE POWER!

It has been a pretty odd day for Jaune Arc to say the least.

Not to say it was bad, or unfavourable for the blond male of the Arc family.

But simply…

_Odd._

He had awoken earlier on a bullhead alongside Ozpin.

He offered him a place at Beacon, which was nearly immediately accepted.

He ran into this cute girl named Ruby.

She fucked him like a wild animal, _pun intended_.

And he had gained a new Mistress.

As odd and _rapidly_ escalating his day has been from the approximate hour or two he has been at Beacon…

He was happy.

He had the first member of his harem, who was currently latched onto his arm as the two of them walked through the courtyard of Beacon Academy, Jaune feeling Ruby hum and giggle lightly as they walked together.

And while Jaune was enjoying his walk with Ruby, one question appeared in his head.

“Hey, Ruby?” Jaune asked, the man slowing down his pace and eventually coming to a halt as he looked down at Ruby, whose silver eyes soon rose to meet his own.

“Yes, Jaune?” Ruby asked in a sweet tone, looking up at Jaune with possibly the brightest smile he had ever seen.

“Um… I meant to ask… Do you know where you’re going?” Jaune asked, looking around, not entirely sure as to where they were as they had walked down some long corridor and then back into another part of the courtyard, essentially doing one large loop.

“I was following _you,_ I thought you knew where we were going,” Ruby said, looking at Jaune with a slightly panicked look.

“Uh oh…” Jaune said as he began frantically look around, not entirely sure where to go from here as he didn’t understand the terrain on which he walked.

Stupid Ozpin, not giving him a map.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! I was so busy enjoying your company I completely forgot that today is our orientation!” Ruby said in a frantic tone, her eyes widening in panic as she put her hands on her head, her wolf ears falling flat as she felt bad.

“Ruby,” Jaune said trying to calm his friend/Mistress down from her adrenaline fueled panic.

“Now you might never get to be a huntsman, or me a huntress! Oh my gosh! This bad! Very bad!” Ruby said continuing to spiral into panic, before she felt Jaune place a hand on her shoulder and shake her lightly.

“Ruby! Calm down! Everything is going to be fine, we just need to retrace our steps and see if we missed any-why do you have that look on your face?” Jaune asked as Ruby’s eyes went wide as if she had just had an epiphany.

“Ruby? Remnant to Ru-!” Jaune said before he was catapulted backwards, being taken by a flurry of red rose petals.

One minute Jaune as outside in Beacon’s courtyard with Ruby at his side.

The next…

He was standing right outside the door to the main colosseum where orientation was about to begin, leaving a long trail of broken glass and cracked stone behind them.

 _“There!_ Retraced our steps! Come on, Jaune! We need to get in there before they start!” Ruby said as she grabbed Jaune’s arm and walked him into the impressively large hall with her, Jaune’s motion sickness kicking in, forcing him to hold back a small amount of vomit, which he was glad he succeeded in doing.

The moment that Ruby stepped into the colosseum, she looked around and a familiar blonde mane of hair came into her sight.

And the second it did…

Her world froze.

It was Yang.

This was _not_ good for the young wolf faunus.

Her sister was _not_ one to let Ruby keep something she wanted.

She wouldn’t let her have her toys when she was younger…

So, why would she let her have _her_ new man?

She wouldn’t…

And Ruby would _not_ allow this.

Not on her watch.

“Actually, Jaune, I need to go do something for a minute! Promise me you won’t go anywhere!” Ruby said as she turned back to Jaune.

“Ruby, are you oka-” Jaune started before Ruby came much closer to him.

“Promise me!!” Ruby shouted, making Jaune’s eyes widen slightly.

“Okay, I promise!” Jaune said backing up slightly.

“Thank you! I’ll be right back!” Ruby said as she took off, knocking Jaune off-balance and wasn’t looking where she was going as she walked into the crowd of people.

“Whoa!” Jaune said as he bumped into someone behind him, the person yelping slightly before nearly falling down, not seeing who he was about to fall onto, all he could do was shout out.

“Watch out!” Jaune said as he felt a foot trip him, and the next thing he knew, he was being held up by his shoulder and pushed back up.

Jaune quickly directed his eyes towards his saviour, only to see a pair of massive breasts, making Jaune’s eyes go wide before launching back, breaking free of the busty woman’s grip in one fast tug.

“I’m sorry!” Jaune yelled as he ran off to the other side of the hall, the woman’s lilac eyes watching him run.

“Hm, well, that was interesting~,” Yang said as she could still smell the man she had just caught, fully realizing in that moment that he was a human…

How _very_ _interesting_.

 

XXXX

 

A few hours had passed after the little _incident_ he had in the hall where orientation had been held.

He had run off too quickly, not looking to cause any problems before he could explain himself, and now, he had lost Ruby, his first friend.

 _“Ugh!_ Why am I so stupid?! I should have just stayed put!” Jaune said to himself in annoyance as he dropped his sleeping back and pillow on the ground, the items hitting the ground with a loud _thump_.

“I hope I can find her before initiation begins,” Jaune said as he rolled out his sleeping bag, the blond taking a knee in order to accomplish this, not hearing or seeing the woman walking up behind him, her lilac eyes fixed on his body.

“Well, what do we have here?” Yang asked as she approached Jaune who was currently getting into his sleeping bag, Yang staring at Jaune like he was her prey.

Jaune shivered as he looked into Yang’s intense lilac eyes, the blond beginning to stutter as he watched her approach him.

“I’m, uh, I’m Jaune, who’re you?” Jaune asked, standing up out of his sleeping bag, Yang wasting no time in grabbing him with her tail, pulling him in close to her, letting her get a deep whiff of his scent.

“You don’t know me? Even after I so _graciously_ saved you from falling earlier? I thought you would be happier to see me,” Yang said in a high-and-mighty tone, making Jaune’s eyes go wide as he realized who he was speaking to.

“Oh! I’m so sorry about that, uh…” Jaune said, still not having received a name from the busty, _golden_ woman before him, her long hair looking like a cape of pure gold.

“You may call me, Yang, if you’re lucky, you might just be screaming it later tonight~,” Yang said with a smirk, making Jaune blush and look away.

“Now, what is a delicious looking human like yourself doing all the way out her, all by your lonesome?” Yang asked flirtatiously, the dragon beginning to notice a familiar smell on the blond, but soon enough disregarding it.

“Oh, well, I was, uh, just getting ready for bed, and no one was really around so…” Jaune said, making Yang smirk.

“Well then, you wouldn’t mind if I joined you then.” Yang said, making Jaune blush.

“Wait, what do you-?” Jaune asked, but before he could continue, he found himself wrapped inside of Yang’s large wings and inside of his sleeping bag, fortunately it was rather large, otherwise he and Yang would have been slightly uncomfortable.

 _“Cozy?”_ Yang asked, pressing her impressive F-Cup bust into Jaune’s chest.

“Y-yes,” Jaune yelped making Yang smile, her tail working its way up his leg, making the blond shiver.

“You know, it’s _quite_ rare for a dragon faunus to do this to a human,” Yang said with a smirk.

“It is?” Jaune asked, Yang nodding slightly.

“Yes, so it would be best to enjoy it while you can~,” Yang said as she finally had her tail reach his crotch. Jaune whimpered as her _thick_ dextrous tail gripped his zipper yanking out his now painfully hard foot of cock!   
“Well it looks like I know how to pick them!” Yang said licking her lips it was a good thing her mate had a _real_ cock. Yang wrapped her long _thick_ tail onto his cock as she began to slowly _pump_ it making Jaune’s rich cobalt eyes flash with shock.

“Yang!? What are you-

“SHh! Just let his happen babe you really should have known better walking around without a collar! The things I’m going to do to you.” Yang hissed prue lust in her eyes, her massive F cups that were large than Jaune’s head swayed dangerously closed to his face as he panicked.

“Yang you can’t- _MPHHH!”_ Jaune moaned as something slippery wet and _long_ forced its way into his mouth.

A muffled cry left his throat as Yang shot her well _over_ a foot of tongue into his mouth snatching his tongue and yanking him up into her own mouth! Pulling him up by his very own tongue, Jaune’s eyes widened in shock as Yang’s tongue jerked hip up. She vacuum sealed their lips together creating a air tight lock between them. Jaune groaned as their tongues _fought_ or well fight is a _exaggerated_ term for a one sided beat down. Yang’s tongue _battered_ Jaune’s into submission. Not even giving him a chance to fight back. Her tongue _manhandled_ his beating it into submission as Jaune groaned, the sudden sound of tearing cloth filled the air, Yang’s nails that might as well have been talons raked his Mantle made clothes.

Jaune granoed Yang’s finger nails that would have passes for _talons_ on any other life from the long _hooked_ black nails raked on his well muscled flesh.

 _Now that’s why I’m talking about! I can grind meat on that rack!_ Yang thought loving how well toned _her_ mate was.   
She was already _soaked_ from rubbing her hands up and down his chest, his chiseled chest was going to have a lot of work put in it. As Yang’s tongue _battered_ Jaune’s into submission and her claws _maule_ his chest she felt it.

Jaune’s or _her_ cock throbbed, she felt his release and ran own hand down it. Her tail _slowly_ pumping up his dick, slowly _painfully_ jerking it to climax before-

 _Hah!_ Yang grinned as she _almost_ let Jaune cum. Yang smirked as Jaune _whimpered_ his own orgasam denied to him as Jaune _graoned_.

 _What you think that I’m going to let you cum first?_ Yang thought as she began to _run_ her clawed hand down Jaune’s sensitive dick tip. Jaune grimaced as Yang ran her clawed hand up and down it.   
_You are going to earn that orgasam_ . Yang thought as she sealed her lips to his again. Making Jaune whimper, her tail once again began to _pump_ up and down his cock. Her _thick_ wide tail with skin no _scales_ Yan’s body only had skin on her face, upper arms and her abdomen where a thin patch of skin was surrounded by _gleaming_ golden scales.

Her body was armored like a tank! Her body _forced_ itself onto Jaune her wings wrapped around them wrapping them up into some type of _cocoon_ . Fully trapping them inside of it. Jaune whimpered as Yang _edged_ him she _pumped_ her tail up and down Jaune’s cock taking him to the _end_ of climax time and time again.   
Jaune whimpered cried and _begged_  for release. His dick was turning purple, his balls became the color of his own eyes and Jaune’s hips began to _buck._ His hips thrusted forward desperate to finally let his oversized balls _blast_ his dick had leaked out so much precum that it was making a messy _smear_ across their bag. The tail made low wet _swishing_ sounds as Yang’s tail became _coated_ with thick messy pre.   
Yang groaned as she felt Jaune’s pre spread all over her tail letting them build up a lubricant as she _fucked_ his cock. After a half _hour_ of edging and denial bringing Jaune to the very _edge_ of climax as she _pumped_ his cock. She put in the _extra_ effort to slam her _thick_ tail against his swollen blue balls making sure to _crush_ them a pit, her inner sadistic streak cumming out as she finally! Broke their lip searing kiss she had kept up for over half an hour.

Jaune gasped, his mouth shooting open as he coughed gakked and fought o breath. Hsi abuse mouth attempted it take extra air, his lungs _greedily_ sucking it air as he gagged only for Yang to shuffle in their bad their cocoon broke as Jaune gagged.

“Yang- _MPPHHH!”_ Jane screamed as Yang slammed her thick _boiling_ cunt down onto his lips. Jaune screamed as Yang’s searing _drenched_ sex slammed down on her face as her thighs _latched_ oneo Jaune’s ears acting as a pair of nich _thicc_ earmuffs. Yang groaned Jaune’s tongue instinctively shot out slinking into her dripping cunt, darting in and out his hands _clamped_ down on her fat ass making her shudder in pleasure.

 _“Fuck me!_ You are good at this! Tell me did my sister’s cunt taste that good?” Yang smirked as Jaune groaned unable to hear anything with Yang’s _thicc_ thighs clamped down on his ears making it impossible for him to hear anything to, as Yang’s weight made it impossible for him to _budge_ she pinned him to the floor, her boyd weigh over twice as much as his did and well over _half_ of it was pure muscle mass.

The dragonf aunus _ground_ her cunt into his face, her wide _heavy_ hips keeping his body locked into place as his tongue _devoured_ her cunt.

“Oh fuck! You thought you could keep _this_ breeding cock to yourself sis? You would not even know where to _begin_ to use it!” Yang hssed taking her  mouth to Jaune’s _monolithic_ cock. Taking her long prehensile tongue shooting it out and wrapping it around the member. Jaune _shook_ like a live wire was force into him to shudder, her long _curved_ hook of a nail that could _peel_ open battle armor was raked a long the sensitive foreskin of his cock.  

Taking time to _scrape_ up and down his cock making him shake and writhe as-

“Fuck me! That’s it! That’s a _good_ boy.” Yang said as her first orgasam of the day broke her body, her legs _clamped_ down onto Jaune’s face, as her cunt spasmed, her cunt clamped down briefly trapping his tongue inside for a moment as she soaked his face in her love juices.

Her body shook and shuddered as she groaned. Her talons raking up and down _her_ cock. Taking immense pleasure in how she came and Jaune did _not_.

“Oh Ruby you _did_ train him well! What can I say? Summer alawys did know how to teach a man to use his tongue. Or that’s what mom said about dad, that’s why she _let_ Summer in on him. Glad she did though tor you might never have been here!” Yang howled her cunt _shuddering_ Jaune had _dug_ his nails into her ass forcing his _thin_ talented tongue into her drooling cunt! Her boiling sex was broken over his face. As Jaune ferociously devoured her sex, playing he her slit and _munching_ her clit as Yang moaned whimpering a bit as _her_ mate proved his worth to her.   
His tonge _forced_ her cunt to orgasam after orgasam as he messily and _sloppily_ ate her out.

Yang’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her body _shudder_.

“Oh hell! You! You are the best! You are going to be _my_ mate! I’m going to fuck you so hard your pelvis breaks!” Yang groaned in bliss as she came again, her body shudder all the time she took her hands and _gently_ for Yang that his pumped Jaune’s cock.

Sliding her hand up and down his long _turgid_ member. Making it _whimper_ like a wounded animal, Jaune’s cock begged to be released, his cock _throbbed_ painfully as Yang mercilessly teased him. Licking _slurping_ , worshiping and inhaling _her_ cock as she slurped him down. Jaune _moaned_ as Yang refused to let him cum.   
Taking time to _fully_ deepthroat her dick inhaling it to the back of her throat. Yang camed _eight_ times on Jaune’s face her cunt _soaking_ his mouth and face to the point where he looked like he had been _drowned!_

As Yang groaned her heart fluttering and her base needs sated she switched her piston removing her hips from Jaune face the boy choked, coughing up lungful after lungful of her sloppy _thick_ cunt juice. He gagged and spit, his mouth so thoroughly coated with her own sex juices making sure that Yang fully _erased_ what counted as a _mark_ for her younger sisters scent. Yang’s juices had so thoroughly coated Jaune’s face that any _hint_ or Ruby was thoroughly smeared away.

As she reverd her position taking her cock and rubbing it against her _boiling_ sex. Jaune came to life the boy moaned as he _whimpered._  His dick throbbed as precum flowed from his _needy_ tip like a small _river_. Jaune’s eyes so fully covered in her juices that they looked like they were staring up through water locked onto hers with a weak look.

“If you _want_ to cum you need to _ask_ me.” Yang hissed as Jaune maoned.   
“Please let me cum!”   
“Please let me cum what?”   
“Please let me cum mistress! I’ll do anything!” Jaune begged he hips bucking as-

“Oh come on you can beg _better.”_ Yang seethed her cunt _pressed_ into his cock making his dick _pulse_ with need.

  
“Please! Mistress! I’ll do anything! I’ll let you do anything it me! Just let me cum!”   
“If you say it like that? Who am I to say anything?” Yang asked as she raised her hips aligning _her_ cock to her cunt before slamming it down two things happened one Jaune moaned.

His cock _fired_ like a cannon! Yangs cunt acted like a well muscled _hand_ on his cock. Jaune’s cock _burst_ into Yang’s baby chamber making Yang moan out loud. Her inner cunt walls _clamped_ down onto her cock. Her dick plowed into her walls stoppign into her baby chamber and blasting like a missle in a movie. Filling her baby chambe with hot thick _virile_  human cum.

Yang moaned her cunt _milking_ her dick as Jaune came. He whimpered like a kicked puppy as she drained him.

 _“Mistress, mistress. Ahhhh”_ Jaune begged as she milked him her cunt _clamping_ down onto his dick her _boiling_ cunt walls making Jaune beg and _groan_ his dick unloaded into her for what hfe like hours, throbbing and _pulsing_ Yang moaned out loud her cunt walls wonderful _stretched_ and pulled apart as Jaune’s or _her_ cock pulled her cunt apart. Yang loved how his dick made her feel!

“Mom always said that if you can see a _arm_ in your gut you found a mate!” Yang said as she flashed out her tongue teasing Jaunes chest taking her claws and _twisting_ Jaune’s nipples making him moan like a girl. His hips _bucked_ driving his cock _deep_ into Yang’s cunt making her moan as she felt her body shudder. As she _ground_ her cunt onto Jaune her _seering_ cunt walls latching onto his dick making Jaune whimper as she fan a hand along his neck.

“Baby, I know this is sudden and I know you are a bit tired so I’ll be blunt. I’m going to _fuck_ you now. I’m going to _break_ your will and make you my mate. I hope you love being a house husband cause you are _my_ beta!” Yang growled like a feral animal before taking her hips up _half_ off his cock before slamming! Her hips down making Jaune moan.

“ _Mistress! Mistress! PLEASE!”_ Jaune moaned as Yang _crashed_ her hips up and down filling the air with the rough _smacking_ sounds of flesh on flesh. As she fucked him senseless her hips _mercillesy_ slammed up and down fillign the air with rough smacking sounds as Yang _fucked_ Jaune ignoring his pleas of mercy as she through broke in and _breed_ her mate making _her_ mate knows to all. Daring any faunus to come to _her_ proper scaring them off with Jaunes moans as his dic was _mercilseey_ milked with her cunt. As Yang claimed her mate not _all_ faunus were deterred in fact, less than _ten_ feet away. A pair of amber eyes _locked_ onto the Dragon fucking the _life_ out of the human. As a cat faunus _mercilessly_ fingered herself her tng fingers _delved_ into her dripping needy sex as a _feral_ smile spread to her face.

“Keep that shit up dragon! Get _my_ mate nice and broken! Enjoy that cock while you can cause that human is _mine!”_

 


End file.
